The Third Time
by shungiku-chan
Summary: There will be a total of 12 chapters. This is my other version of the continuation of Junjou Romantica after the story of Season 2. 12章の合計があります。これは、第二シーズンの継続の私の他のバージョンです。
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san. Under this weird pen name, I'll start writing Junjou Romantica. I hope readers will enjoy my story. Thank you for the undying support fans give for Junjou Romantica. Have a pleasant time reading this~**

1. The door of misfortune always opens at every beginning

My name is Takahashi Misaki, a sophomore economics student at Mitsuhashi University. My brother returned here to Tokyo already, but due to unexpected turn of events, I continued living here in this luxurious condominium of Usagi-san a.k.a. Usami Akihiko; the super popular novelist and a graduate as the head of the class in Teito Law University. It has been a year since I lived here as a moocher. Our everyday lives lightened a bit since Usami-chichi accepted me to stay beside Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san, I'll be leaving early today for the opening ceremony. I have already prepared your lunch. You can heat it up later. And also remove the foil from the bowl before heating it up."

I wore my shoes and grabbed my bag.

"Misaki," Usagi-san gently called as he grabbed me and kissed me.

My cheeks suddenly felt like it's in heat. We started to get along with each other better since Usami-chichi accepted me. Unconsciously, my everyday life seemed to be happier because of that. What the heck am I even saying?

"Take care,"said Usagi-san said with a warm smile.

It's his usual smile. I like looking at him with that smile. No, no, no. I can't let myself lose to the smile of that ero-novelist!

"I'll be going now," I sluggishly said as I went out.

This condominium is really amazing eh? Even though I have been living here for a year, the interior design of this building still amazes me. I rode the elevator. As I was walking in the gates of Mitsuhashi University, Sumi-senpai was standing by a tree, looking at me.

"How was your vacation Misaki?"

"It was fun because Usagi-san and I went to Osaka."

"I see."

I still feel awkward talking to Sumi-senpai especially every time I mention Usagi-san to him. It's not yet a year since that happened and I'm sure he has not moved on yet though he shows no signs of being sad about it. He looks cool as always. After the ceremony, I straightly went to my class. Sumi-senpai seems to have a different schedule this semester. I sat on my seat. I'm alone again. Don't tell me this is gonna be the continuation of having a school trauma. I wouldn't want to be alone during these 3 years! Someone suddenly entered the room in a flashy manner. He had such a cheerful expression on his face. He seems to be a freshman.

"Amazing! So this is how a normal university's room looks like. I like it!" he exclaimed.

Some of the other students were freaked out by the weirdness of this boy. I suddenly had an eye contact with him and he had a big grin instantly painted on his face. In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly standing in front of me, still with that ridiculous looking smile on his face and bright eyes.

"Uhm, hello my name is Hiroshiko. Can I call you onii-chan?" he asked brightly with starry look in his eyes.

What the…out of the blue, he suddenly asks me a question like that. He's so weird. I don't know anyone one like him…wait…I forgot, Usagi-san is weirder than this boy.

_Eggs are so amazing right? They're just so yellow._

_I want to eat non-marine octopi._

Yeah, he's really weirder.

"E-eh? Why me?"

"Why you? Because I want it."

I'm sensing a storm on the horizon. Nii-chan, what should I do? There is another weirdo like Usagi-san.

"Is it okay?" he asked in a cheerful manner.

"I don't mind…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you so much onii-chan!" he exclaimed as he pompously clung to me.

Nii-chan, I think I just stuck a pain in the ass. I can't let Usagi-san see him being like this to me because I know what would happen to me if in case. The classes ended, he's still clinging to me. I think it would be good to use the back entrance.

"Will you let go of me?"

"But onii-chan, I like clinging to you. Do you dislike it?" he asked in crying puppy eyes.

"Yes, I dislike it. So please, if you would now. Let go now."

"Onii-chan," he asked in a more pitiful manner.

"Fine. But only until the gate. Okay?"

"Yay! Thank you onii-chan!"

We walked towards the back entrance. As we were walking near the gate, I suddenly saw familiar legs, standing firmly. When I looked up…Usagi-san?

"U-Usagi-san?"

This is bad. Really bad.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I can't believe it. Why does your brain work in predictably simple ways?"

When he looked on the other man, the one who's clinging to me, Hiroshiko, his eyebrows suddenly flinched in scary manner and started to glare at him.

"U-Usagi-san, this is not how what you think. He's just a freshman."

"What the hell are you doing here Hiroshiko?"

"E-eh? You know him?"

Usagi-san gave a year worth of sigh.

"Akihiko nii-sama. It's been a while. How are you?"

"How are you your face. Why are you clinging like that to Misaki? Get out."

"Eh? Am I not allowed? Misaki onii-chan allowed me to."

"Onii-chan? Why the heck are you calling him onii-chan?"

"Because I like him?"

Usagi-san's aura suddenly became dangerous.

"Let's go home Misaki."

He forcefully pulled me and threw me in his red sports car as he also crept to his seat. Running if is he was in a race, he sped up to I think more than 100 km/hr. He might pay a fine for speeding. It wouldn't be good if he'd have a bad record.

"Usagi-san, could you please drive slowly?"

"Shut up."

As soon as Usagi-san closed the door, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pinned me firmly on the wall.

"What was that all about?" Usagi-san seriously asked.

"Like I told you, it was nothing. He's just some weird economics freshman. That's all about it. And why are you acting like that again? Don't tell me you're jealous again? That's impossible. He's just some weird kid."

"What if I am?"

Usagi-san is jealous?

"Y-you don't have to be jealous."

"I believe I already told you that I get jealous in everything that comes to you."

"You already said that…But you shouldn't be jealous."

"Why won't I? You always get swept away."

"No I don't! And if we're supposed to be lovers, you should try trusting me a little. Don't you trust me Usagi-san? Being jealous means you don't trust my loyalty."

Usagi-san Suddenly was suddenly shocked. He didn't say or move a few seconds.

"I…do trust you Misaki. Sorry for quibbling something offending," Usagi-san said warmly as he ruffled my hair. I suddenly had a good mood only to find myself secretly wishing Usagi-san would keep his hands there forever.

I think I have said something I shouldn't. I think something worse is about to come.

_I don't have a right to meddle? I do have because we're supposed to be lovers, right? You said so yesterday._

I hope he won't say that if in case. He didn't make a move after we argued. It was a peaceful nigh and I had such a good sleep.

"Usagi-san, I'll be going now."

"Take care Misaki," Usagi-san said as he gently ruffled my hair.

As I was walking towards the school building, I saw Hiroshiko waiting by the door. When he saw me, he began waving like an idiot.

"Good morning onii-chan!" Hiroshiko greeted as he clung to me, again.

"G-good morning Hiroshiko-san."

"I missed you so much Misaki onii-chan."

"W-what are you talking about?" I said as I began chuckling like a whimpering dog.

Classes went on. After a break, it was literature. Ah, it's Professor Kamijou again. Seeing him gives me chills already. Hiroshiko was still clinging to me. Professor Kamijou gave us a sharp look. Not good.

"Hiroshiko-kun, get off me please. Professor Kamijou glared at us," I whispered.

"Huh? What did you say Misaki onii-chan?" he loudly asked. All of our classmates suddenly diverted their attention to us with pitiful and scared look in their eyes. The chalk Professor Kamijou was holding suddenly crushed. I suddenly sensed something. Professor suddenly threw a book towards us. I was able to evade.

"You're so irritating! Don't come to my class just to flirt with each other! Get out if you won't listen! You're just gonna be a distraction!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry sir! We'll keep quiet."

Professor continued lecturing. He is really so scary. Hiroshiko suddenly kept quiet and sat 10 cm away from me. After 2 hours, the lit class finally ended. Thank goodness. He's really freaking me out. Hiroshiko is still quiet. Maybe he was frightened by professor's strictness.

"Don't worry. It's okay. That's just the way he is."

"I-I'm sorry onii-chan. Because of me, you got into trouble."

"It's really okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much onii-chan."

We walked until the gate. Usagi-san was waiting there again. When he saw us, his eyebrows flinched a little. He looks pissed off about Hiroshiko.

"Misaki onii-chan, what is your relationship with Akihiko nii-sama?"

"Misaki and I are…" I cut off Usagi-san's answer with a loud whimpering laugh.

"W-what are you talking about Usami-sensei? Ahaha…haha…haha. I'm just a freeloader in his house."

"Oh, is that so?"

Hiroshiko suddenly cupped my right cheek with his left hand and he…he…suddenly…k-kissed me. Usagi-san's eyes suddenly widened with anger. I pushed him off due to instinct.

"W-what are you doing Hiroshiko? That's not a good joke. I'm a man!"

"Eh…I'm not joking. I fell in love with you at first sight."

"Let's go home Misaki!" exclaimed Usagi-san angrily.

Nii-chan, I can't look at Usagi-san right now. Help me nii-chan…

When we came home, Usagi forcefully kissed me. What type of kiss is this? This is not his usual gentle yet fierce kiss. I can't breathe. I tapped Usagi-san's shoulder yet he didn't stop. I tried to pull off but he kept on hugging me tightly.

"U-Usagi-san…I can't…breathe…"

He still continued kissing me with such great force.

"S-stop Usagi-san."

I pushed him with all my strength.

"I already told you to stop! You almost killed me!"

"But he kissed you! You should have listened to me yesterday! I knew this was gonna happen. I know I already promised you I won't be jealous but I can't help it. I want you to be totally mine only."

"I don't want to be a loner Usagi-san. Spare me your rod."

"Besides that, why do you still avoid saying that we're going out? You already said that we're lovers?"

"Of course I would!"

"Why don't you own up to it already. That you have totally fallen for me already."

"Never!"

I started walking towards the room. I don't want to say the real reason. I don't want to cause Usagi-san trouble. Usagi-san was able to catch up and cornered me in the wall as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Really…I don't understand why you always hide the fact that you're hiding that we're going out. Tell me."

"I don't want to."

Please don't notice that I'm lying. Please, please… I don't want to tarnish you that's why I always avoid that fact. I don't want our relationship to cause you trouble.

"I know that's not the real reason. I won't let you go until you tell me."

I don't want to tell you because I might need to go away if I told you. I don't want to make you worry. Usagi-san gently kissed me. No…I'm getting swept away. I pulled off.

"Two men together really do look weird you know."

"Even so. I'm totally aware of that fact. But I still chose to be with you because my love is greater than my pride. If I would choose between you or my pride, I would totally choose you because you're the first person that ever made me feel how happy it is to be together with someone. Just you being here beside me brings me unimaginable amount of happiness. The thought of being alone, something I've been so used totally terrifies me. That's why when something or someone comes to you; it serves as a deadly threat for me. I don't want to lose you. I can't ever go back to being alone. I changed a lot since I met you Misaki. You have totally changed me."

I never though Usagi-san would say such things…What should I do…I feel so loved by him. He gently kissed me and brought me to his room. I can't resist anymore…

"U-Usagi-san, your hands are kind of different."

"What do you mean Misaki?"

"They're very warm."

"Of course they would be. You have melted the ice in my heart and warmed it so much with your love."

That line suddenly made me so happy. Maybe I really am…madly and helplessly in love with Usagi-san. So much I can't bear it.

The pain. The pleasure. The happiness. They're driving me crazy. Usagi-san made a lot of…love to me. I can't bring myself to call it mess anymore. Maybe because I'm beginning to be soft to Usagi-san because of his earnest feelings.

Usagi-san was drying my hair with a towel.

"Usagi-san, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why do you know Hiroshiko?"

"Don't you know his full name?"

"No."

Usagi-san suddenly sighed heavily.

"You knew that I lived in England until I was 10 years old right?"

"Yeah."

"Hiroshiko Usami. He was living there too. And he's the same age as mine."

"E…Eh?"

"That's why I told you to stay away from him. It's just a whim of his behaving like a kid."

Nii-chan…is this another proof that Usa-mones really work on me a lot? Why is it always men? Nii-chan…are Usa-mones a curse…Do I really release some weird kind of pheromone to Usami members? Help me nii-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this story sooner. I suddenly caught a cold and a slight fever after shopping. It's really getting cold now. Anyway, here it is. Sorry for the awkward transition because I'm not used in writing words and I'm not really good in English. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. And again, an advanced thank you for reading this and thank you for continuously supporting Junjou Romantica. I will be saying something good at the 12th chapter so please look forward to it. **

2. In love there is no Caste system

At last, the storm has ended. Yesterday was really such a hard day. Every time Usagi-san acts like that, it makes me really worried and pissed off at the same time. But in the end, I wasn't able to have the courage to tell him the truth. Well, two men really look weird but that's not the real reason. The real reason is…is…

"Misaki, the water is boiling already."

"Oh no!" I squawked as I turned off the fire. Thank goodness I was able to turn it off immediately.

"Why are you spacing out?" Usagi-san asked.

"W-what are you talking about Usagi-san? Ha…Haha…Haha…I'm not spacing out at all. I just suddenly felt sleepy."

Usagi-san's eyebrows suddenly flinched. He stood up from sitting in the sofa and walked towards me. Then he tilted my chin.

"You seem to be hiding something again. Tell me what is it?"

"What are you talking about Usagi-san? I don't even know what you are talking about."

Not good. I must find an acceptable excuse. There's no way I can tell him. Even though Usagi-chichi accepted me already, I can't still stop worrying about that thing. About how I am just Misaki, just a normal college student. But why am I feeling like this?

"You'll know what happen if you don't speak right?" Usagi-san warned as he smirked.

"Akihiko gently pressed his tight lips to Misaki's parted ones as he suddenly entered him. Misaki lets out a…"

"Stop it Usagi-san! Okay, I'll tell you."

Usagi-san suddenly looked at me seriously, ready to listen on what I am about to say. I'm sorry Usagi-san. Right now, I don't have the confidence and the courage to say what I really want to say, but someday, I'll say it to you when the right time comes.

"I-I really get irritated when you use me in your boys love novels."

"Is that it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it. Learn to accept it Misaki," Usagi-san mightily said.

"What the heck…Why do you keep on doing things like that?"

"Why you ask? Because I want to. You already know it don't you? Why do you still ask stupid questions like that?"

"W-well I don't really understand. You can just use other's names in that novel."

Usagi-san suddenly sighed.

"Because the best comes out every time I use the name of the one I love, it's because it gives rein to my fantasies. But, I don't have a desire to really act them out. They're just my imaginations. So every time I write it, I really feel like it's us who do those things."

"What the! Anyway, why does it seem that it's endless? How many volumes have you written? Man, I can't believe such novel would have a very long series."

"It's endless because love is endless."

Is he saying his love for me is endless? Well, that's what I think because he just said that he feels that it's us who are in the novel. What should I do…I really am so happy right now. Why does Usagi-san always say things that make my heart thump so much.

"I want you to stay here beside me forever. Our relationship is equivalent to that novel. So it's like the boys love I write is our diary."

"What the! Why would you like to expose them to the public? Aren't you ashamed to Aikawa-san and the other staffs?"

"Why would I? I'm proud of you though you're dull. But still you have your own dull ways of your dullness. Not that matters, but I'm not ashamed of you. Your existence is my existence. You heard what I said to my dad when he said something about you? I really mean it."

"Sorry for being such a dullard."

I'm glad to hear that Usagi-san is proud of me even though I'm just a normal student. But, I know he said that so I won't be worried but the more he says it, the more worried and insecure I get. I can't always be pampered by him.

"Anyway Misaki, you don't have classes or work today, right?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Hmm. Don't you have work to do Usagi-san?"

"I have finished it already."

"Wow. It's unbelievable. What has gotten into you Usagi-san?"

"I just want to have more time with you. So, do you have places you want to go?"

Usagi-san strived to finish his work early just to have more time with me. Really, he makes me so happy with just simple words. While I…can't do a single thing for him. I want to do something for him.

"I want to go to the newly constructed mall of the aquarium! Have you heard of it?"

"Now I remember. That was what Aikawa-san saying."

"I heard that the cinemas there are really gigantic! Oh and also there's this movie I want to watch."

Usagi-san gently ruffled my hair.

"Misaki,"Usagi-san gently called.

Usagi-san kissed me. My tongue. My breath. My body. He hypnotizes them, making me fall more for him. I really am…madly in love with him.

"I love you."

"Why did you say that all of a sudden?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to say it?"

"No…"

Usagi-san seems to be more romantic these days. We went to the aquarium before going to the mall. As usual, we watched my favorite penguin show. Penguins are so cute. And also, bears are really frightening. They just look cute but they eat humans. I wish they weren't carnivores. My stomach suddenly growled. There's also a newly built restaurant in this aquarium. Usagi-san and I went in. The interior look is familiar to me. I remember! This is the restaurant where we went one time. When we walked in, we suddenly saw Usagi-chichi. He suddenly smiled as soon as he saw me. The three of us ended up eating together.

"Why the heck do we have to eat together?" Usagi-san bluntly asked.

"Oh my, oh my. You're really not fond of me, aren't you?" Usagi-chichi boastfully said with a boastful smile.

"It would be really rude if we didn't eat together after seeing each other right? Ha…Haha…Haha.."

"Are you okay with this Misaki?" Usagi-san asked.

"It's okay Usagi-san. It's actually me who invited him right?"

The meals were served to us. The steak here is really good. Usagi-san looks so pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't have invited Usami-chichi.

"Takashi-kun, I just bought a new bear woodcarving. This one's really unique; it's catching 5 salmon at the same time. If in case, do you want one?"

Communication, communication. I have to steer this talk so that Usagi-san would be in a good mood.

"Wow. That's really amazing. Please, you don't have to send me Fuyuhiko-san. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"You know that there's a new mall built here right? I just went there to check it out. Do you know that Haruhiko is the one who designed it?"

"Is that so? I didn't know. We'll check it out later."

Speaking of Haruhiko-san, I wonder how he is doing.

_I love you. I need you._

_What do I have to do to get people to like me?_

The last time we talked was when we were in a room in Marukawa Publishing. He didn't turn around to look at me when I said good luck to his work. He seems to be serious about the weird things he had been saying to me so I guess; it'll hurt him a little. I hope he could forget it soon.

"So how have you been, Takahashi-san?"

"We're fine…"

"Is that so? That's good."

Usagi-san isn't saying anything since we started eating.

"Akihiko, I heard that one of your novels will be adapted to film. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The box that houses the moon."

"Oh, that was the best-seller this month right?"

"Yes."

We finished eating with Usagi-san acting coldly towards Usagi-chichi.

"I'll be leaving now. I still have a meeting to attend to," Usagi-chichi left with his bodyguards.

Usagi-san suddenly sighed.

"Finally he left. What has gotten into you? Why did you invite him to eat with us? I already told you have to don't force yourself to be good to him because his own sense of personal justice is unjust and you might just end hurt because of that old man."

"I'm sorry Usagi-san. But, he's still your father. No matter what how he behaves, he's still your father and you're only father in this world. You should spare him some thought once in a while. And what's with that attitude? Hmp."

Usagi-san remained silent. I just want him to get along with his father while he's still alive. Me, I wasn't able to know my parents very much…They died because of me…I had so much I wanted to say to them…It's my fault…Every now and then, this guilt always comes back to me and it really bothers me so much. We went to the mall afterwards. This mall looks so amazing! We watched the cinema, shopped a little and strolled around. Walking for a long time is really tiring. We sat on a bench to rest. Usagi-san suddenly stood up.

"Misaki,I'll be going to the toilet for a while. Can you wait here?"

"It's fine. I'll rest here for a bit while waiting for you."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Usagi-san walked away. This is rare. He seldom goes to the toilet every time we go out. My feet really hurt. After a while, Usagi-san came back. It's almost night. We ate dinner and rode the Ferris wheel after. I was just gazing at the view of the city.

"Misaki."

"What is it?"

"Can you put your hand out?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I gave my hand to him and he grabbed my right hand. He suddenly placed a silver bracelet on it.

"What is this Usagi-san?"

"It's a bracelet."

"Why all of a sudden?"

Usagi-san showed his right hand to me. He's wearing the same bracelet as mine.

"This is a sign of our relationship. Like Silver, my love will never be tarnished nor fade. It won't have any rust either."

I suddenly felt a blush was painted on my cheeks. Usagi-san always does things that always make me happy.

"With this, you're totally mine," said Usagi-san as he smiled.

I really like his smile. I feel happy every time he's happy too.

"T-Thank you Usagi-san," I stuttered.

Usagi-san came closer and pressed his parted lips to mine. His kiss, it becomes more addicting as time passes by. I suddenly felt warmed and unconsciously gave him a passionate kiss. It felt good. I don't feel this good besides Usagi-san. His eyes widened then closed afterwards. He tightly hugged me. I hope we can always be together. I want to stay beside him forever. We parted.

"Misaki, I love you."

He continued kissing me. I finally realized, the loneliness I felt when I went to Nii-chan in Osaka was because of Usagi-san. I missed him so much in such a short time unconsciously.

_Usagi-san, I love you…so helpless much I'm starting to be unable to bear it. The words you said to me when we were on the onsen actually came true. My feelings become fiercer uncontrollably as time passes by. I want to stay…beside you._

I hope I can say these words to you someday. Someday, I hope I'll have the courage and strength to tell you everything.

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Not good, my temperature suddenly rose. My throat hurts now and I keep blowing my nose. Ugh, I hate colds. I'll be writing some time later. **


	3. Chapter 3

3. Fear of losing someone helps strengthen relationships

It's been a year since Nowaki and I moved in an apartment that is near in the university. He's now the one paying the rent every month. As usual, I get immersed in my work and Nowaki gets busier every day. He doesn't even go home sometimes to spend the whole day in the hospital. I guess being a doctor is really hard. But recently, we have been taking a bath…together. Well, it's not like I totally like it. I was only swept away by Nowaki. And then lately, Nowaki's been doing e-e-ecchi things with me frequently. What the hell am I thinking!

I was able to finish my work early. When I was about to leave, Professor Miyagi suddenly called me.

"Ka-mi-jou! I have something to give you~"

"What is it Professor?"

"Here. Take this cake. One of my students gave me 3 boxes and I thought I'd give my sweet honey a box."

"Is it really okay Professor?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. I'll take this. Thank you."

"You're welcome! I'll do anything for my sweet honey!" Professor Miyagi spouted as he hugged me.

"Please get off Professor," I said as I shook him off.

"You're so cold Kamijou!"

"Anyway, I'll be leaving now Professor."

Professor really likes making fun of me. Man, that's not funny for me. I hope he'll stop doing things like that. Nowaki's still in the hospital. I almost forgot that it's my turn to make dinner for tonight. I wonder what I should cook. I opened the fridge; there are only eggs. I guess I'll just cook omelet. It's better than no food. As I was cooking, my phone suddenly rang. It's Nowaki.

"Hello?"

"Uhm Hiro-san. I can't go home tonight. The hospital needs doctors right now and there are a lot of patients coming in. Can you have dinner alone tonight?"

"I don't mind. It's okay."

"Thank you Hiro-san. See you tomorrow. Don't worry; I'll be able to go home to make breakfast."

"You don't have to worry about that. Just focus on your work instead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you very much Hiro-san. Bye."

What the heck, he's staying there again. He might get sick if that kind of schedule continues. I ate dinner alone and straightly went to sleep right after. What's this…something feels warm…As I opened my eyes, Nowaki's staring at me while gently ruffling my hair.

"Did I wake you up Hiro-san?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. You really look so cute when you sleep," he said as he warmly smiled at me.

"W-Who are you calling cute?"

Nowaki just continued smiling at me.

"Anyway, I already made breakfast. Do you want to eat now?"

"Yeah."

We ate breakfast and he cleaned up. The cake.

"Do you want to have some cake and tea?"

"Yes."

I took two slices of strawberry cake and made tea.

"This is delicious! Where did this come from Hiro-san?"

"My fellow professor gave it. One of his students gave him three boxes so he gave the other one to me."

"I see."

I spent the whole day working in the university. The lights on of our room are turned as I was walking towards the building. Nowaki came home early today huh. As I went in, Nowaki was sitting in the sofa. He seems to be thinking something.

"Oh you're here already. Welcome home Hiro-san."

"What's the matter? You seem to be thinking something."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Okay…"

Is he hiding something again? Every time he acts like that, it bothers me so much that I lose my composure. We ate dinner. He was unusually quiet this time.

"Is there a problem?"

"There is no problem. Why did you ask?"

"You're so quiet."

"I'm just tired because of work. Please don't worry about me."

We slept together and the time I woke up, only a note is left.

_I might not be able to come home later._

_-Nowaki_

What the heck is this…What's going on with that guy? His not coming home becomes frequent and he's being standoffish again. He's not talking much to me either. It's happening again. Could this be about catching up to me? No, it's not it. He already told me he's over it. He's tired of me? He told me that he doesn't anyone but only me. What could it be about? It's really bothering me.

I wasn't able to focus on my work in school because of Nowaki's strange behavior. In the end, I wasn't also able to eat properly and spent the night awake. Morning came. The door suddenly opened. Nowaki looked very tired and straightly went to bed. Maybe I can talk to him the time he wakes up. I am kind of afraid right now because Nowaki never lied to me.

It's a good thing I don't have work to do today. After several hours, Nowaki finally woke up. We ate breakfast and he just started watching TV after eating. I sat beside him.

"Do you really not have a problem? You seem to be acting really weird these days."

"Oh sorry. It's nothing," he said so but his face is totally worried about something.

"Nowaki."

"I'm sorry. It's really nothing."

I turned his head to my direction. He started to show an obvious worried expression. As soon as we made eye contact, he suddenly hugged me with tightness.

"I love you Hiro-san."

"What's the matter? Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"I love you Hiro-san?"

"Hey tell me," I said as I gently pushed him.

Nowaki suddenly remained silent, looking down. Is it really serious that he can't even say it to me?

"Actually, a professor of mine who helped me when I was still studying offered me something. I've been thinking about it."

"What offer is it?"

"He actually offered me to work in a hospital in the US. He said that he likes my current performance and wants to take me with him in the US when he returned here."

"I-Isn't that good?"

"Well it is but…"

"But?"

"He said that it might take 5 years to completely be a veteran."

It's really true that when one comes face to face with something improbable, even before the brain can process response, he would actually freeze first.

"What? Can you repeat what you said again?"

"I really want to reject it but I also thought that chances like this come once in a lifetime. He said that once I finished the 5 years term there, I'll be well-known in the pediatrics department all over the world. With this, I can completely say that I am a man who can stand beside you and protect you."

"When are you supposed to leave if in case you agreed?"

"He said he'll pick me up next week."

It's too sudden. I don't know what I should answer but I can't let my emotion affect my response. There's no way I would do such idiotic thing.

"It's your own damn dream. Who else can do it for you."

"Aren't you gonna miss me?"

"Well…I would but I have no right to interfere with your dreams."

"I see. If in case, can you wait for me until I return?"

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm gonna die if you leave me."

Nowaki's eyes widened as I said that.

"I see. Well then, I'll accept Dr. Carter's offer," he said as he went to bed. I think I hurt him with what I just said. What should I do? I shouldn't have said that. We really won't see each other in 5 years with this. Damn it, why did my work suddenly pile up this week? We really didn't see each other this week. On the day of his departure, Professor Miyagi was suddenly gone so all of the work was passed to me. I can't leave the office. Nowaki then sent me a text message an hour before his departure.

_Hiro-san,I'll be boarding the plane in an hour. Please take care yourself very well while I'm away. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to work in the US. I'll work hard I promise. This is for you. Also, please work hard too. I love you. Goodbye._

Did he really mean this? Would he really leave the country without seeing him? I can't let things become like this because it feels like…this is gonna be…the start of our break up. I don't care about my work anymore! I have to see Nowaki right now! I rushed towards the school gate and rode a taxi. Why the hell there is a traffic jam? Damn it! Of all days, why today? With this, I might not make it to the airport before Nowaki leaves. As I looked outside, the traffic jam is really bad. But the airport's not really far away from here. I paid the driver and started to run towards the airport. Damn it! This is really pissing me off! I feel like I'm starting to fall apart. While I was running, I realized that I really can't live without Nowaki.

I was able to come to the airport, but it's only 10 minutes left before the flight time. He might have boarded the plane but I hope not. I rushed inside but I failed. I wasn't able to find him. Is this gonna be the end? I suddenly flunked on the floor as tears began to flow. I can't stop these tears. This is my own damn fault! If I haven't said those words he wouldn't have made that decision! I really feel like dying right now.

"Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki…"

This is the end. There's nothing I can do about it but wait until he completes that 5 years.

I rubbed off my tears and stood up. I looked so pathetic just now. But even though I wiped my tears already, they're still flowing and unstoppable. As I was walking towards the exit, I suddenly saw something very unbelievable. Nowaki is standing across me, looking at me. Am I starting to imagine things? Haha…I think I'm beginning to be crazy right now. But it was real. He suddenly ran to me and tightly hugged me. I can't believe. Is this really happening?

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san!"

"Nowaki…what are you doing here? I thought you have boarded the plane?"

"We were about to enter the plane but I suddenly changed my mind."

"What about that Dr. Carter? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't worry about it. I already talked to Dr. Carter. He said he'll be staying here for another week to wait for me."

"You'll still go there?"

"Yes but…"

"But?"

"I'll be taking you with me."

"How about the expense?"

"I have talked to Dr. Carter already. He understood my situation so he agreed to cover all of the expenses. Are you okay with it?"

"O-Of course…"

Oh no…I'm so happy. So happy and relieved I suddenly got in a good mood.

"Let's go home now, Hiro-san."

"Y-Yeah…"

As soon as he closed the door, he suddenly began kissing me. I'm being melt away by his warmness.

"Hiro-san, I really can't live without you. A year is fine, but 5 years? I might die because of loneliness."

"H-How can you say such embarrassing things?"

"Because I love you."

He continued kissing me as we fell on the floor. We really are meant for each other. It really has to be him. I think my life revolves around Nowaki now…I am really so in love with him…So much I can't even bear to be away from him anymore.

**I'll say the good news now. I'm too excited to contain it to myself. There would be a 3rd season for the anime series of Junjou Romantica.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! It's been a really long time since I was able to write something again. Sorry for making you wait for a very long time. I'll be writing again. I've been so busy for the past year. Well then, please enjoy my new chapter. I might be able to finish up to chapter 12 by next week. Err...I've edited this one because the characters where too OOC. Well, I just wrote the first version on a whim and now I properly characterized the two here. I've been watching other anime that's why I lost track of the characterizations so I've reviewed a bit about Junjou Romantica. ^3^.**

4. Flaws in a true relationship always show at the start line

I was able to pass the entrance exams at Mitsuhashi University as the top scorer. Of course, the test there is so easy that even a fourth grader can answer. I've also already enrolled to the literature department. It's been a month since our graduation and it's been two months since Miyagi confessed to me but nothing seems to have changed since then. It's always like this. There are times he won't contact me for a week. My phone suddenly rang. It's Miyagi. Damn that old man, he made me wait so much over a simple phone call.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to err...eat dinner outside?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Of course I want to. Stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid, kiddo? Anyway, I'll pick you up after an hour at your place."

"Okay."

I answered as I cut off the call. It's been a while since we got out because his work always piles up. I'm so excited to see him. After an hour, I suddenly heard a car beep. Miyagi's here exactly an hour after he called. I went out and rode in his car.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine for me."

"Hmm...Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He continued driving. I kept silent. The truth is I'm feeling nervous right now, now that I'm with him. It's been really a long time since we were able to see each other and talk properly. Damn it.

"What's wrong Shinobu-chi? Are you nervous since it's been a while since we saw each other?" He joked.

I nodded in embarrassment. Obviously, I missed him so much. Even if it's only an hour, I already miss him a lot.

"Oh. What a rare sight," he scoffed.

Seriously, nothing seems to have changed. He still likes teasing and pissing me off. After a while, we were already on the restaurant.

"Hey Miyagi, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"No. Your parents will be worried."

"But I've already asked permission from them."

"You asked them even without asking my consent first, the owner of the place where you want to stay."

"What's wrong with it? Of course you have to let me stay at your place?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Shinobu-sama."

"Brat."

"What did you say?! I'm not a brat."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey wait; you haven't even answered my question. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"There's nothing I can do about it anyway."

We drove home afterwards. As I shut the door, he just dashed towards his room. That kind of attitude of his is really pissing me off. I sat in the sofa for thirty minutes...for an hour. I can't take this anymore! I walked towards his room.

"Hey, why aren't you getting out of your room ever since we came?!"

"As you cans see, I'm extremely busy doing work. Can't you even see that?!"

"Can't you even spare a time for me huh?! You blockhead!"

"Who are you a blockhead?!"

"You are a dense, super blockhead, dumbass person! You don't have any idea how much I love you!"

He suddenly stood up and pulled me by my wrist as he pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me fiercely. His kiss always makes me have this melting sensation. It's like I'm in ecstasy or something. This became a different night again.

Morning came. As I opened my eyes and looked on the other side of the bed, Miyagi isn't there. As I stood up, my hips started to ache again. Man, it's because of that damn old perverted man. This is really painful for my hips I can't even walk properly. As went to the kitchen, I smelled something nice.

"Oh you're awake Shinobu-chi."

We ate together. After that, he drove me home and he went to school for his work, of course. A month passed; finally it's the first day of classes. I'm gonna show him what I've got. I'll be in the best shape for today.

I just walked going to Mitsuhashi University since it's only fifteen minutes away from our house. I walked straight going to the classroom. As usual, a lot of people, whether male or female, are looking at me again. It's not a big thing since I've always been the center of attraction. With my looks, intelligence, talent and prestige I got from my father by being the dean of this school, it's no surprise. Some girls were giggling as I passed by them. Speaking of this, I wonder what would be Miyagi's reaction if he were to see this. Will he be jealous? Haha. I'm fantasizing something stupid again. Of course, he won't feel jealous, but rather he might be the one who will make me feel jealous. I sat nearest the professor's table. Miyagi's class is my first one for today's schedule. After a while, Miyagi entered, slamming the door hardly. He seems to be already irritated early in the morning. He suddenly landed me a swift sharp glance and continued on. What the hell is wrong with him again?

"Good morning freshman students. First of all, congratulations to passing the entrance exam here and welcome to the literature department. Well, I am Yo Miyagi, head professor of the literature department. I have one warning to all of you. I believe that _most of you_ took literature because you're dedicated to it. Study hard so that you can pass your subjects. Literature is not easy as what you thought. Enough with the introductions, let's proceed with the lesson."

What the heck, is he talking about me when he said about most of you? So this is how Miyagi is as a professor. Not much different with how he normally rants about literature to me. As expected, his teaching style is also good. After a while, first class ended. It's already lunch time. Well, speaking of which, we haven't discussed how we are going to interact with each other at school. Well, it's common sense. I must act as student so as not to cause him trouble. I wonder if he'll be eating now. As I started to walk away from the cafeteria, Miyagi suddenly called me, by my surname. I turned around.

"What is it Mi-...Professor?"

Miyagi was quite surprised by what I called him.

"Come to the faculty room later."

"Okay."

After eating lunch, I went to the faculty room. Miyagi was alone there, sitting in his usual chair. I knocked and entered.

"Shinobi-chi."

"What is it Miyagi?" I asked excitedly.

"Give these handouts to your classmates. We'll be having a quiz next meeting."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing. What else are you expecting?"

"NO-THING," I answered as I pouted. Hmp. He's cold as usual. I went to my next class. There's still some time before the class. Some girls suddenly sat beside me and began talking to me. Obviously, I know their motive. Miyagi passed by and saw me. He just looked at me flatly, with no emotions or reactions painted in his face. Classes went on. Weeks passed by. I am always able to have perfect scores in his quizzes and activities. But besides from school, we weren't able to interact much outside of school these past weeks because I've been busy to school and he's also been busy with his work. Man, I'm losing motivation to study. I'm only studying literature because of Miyagi. But, I really don't have any dreams or ambitions or anything I want to do. I suddenly realized that I shouldn't have been the one who have this kind of intelligence and talent since it'll only go to waste.

And if a chance for us to talk appears, some girls would just come to me suddenly so in the end, we wouldn't be able to talk. I want to see him so badly. Without thinking, I went to his place and ringed the bell. He opened the door and let me in without saying a word. I sat on the sofa as he went back to doing his work. An hour passed, he wasn't saying anything to me so I went to his room. This kind of scenario is very familiar to me.

"Are you that busy you can't even say hi to me?"

"Yes, yes. I'm currently very busy at the moment. I'm preparing for the coming academic meeting."

I suddenly felt a cord snapped inside me.

"Why are you always acting so cold to me?! You always want me to take the initiative! Do you really love me?! Or am I really no match for Sensei?!"

Miyagi didn't say anything nor stopped from what he was doing. He just continued doing his work.

"Hey Miyagi, I'm talking to you! Answer my question. Don't you have any balls?!"

"What do my balls have to do with your stupid question?"

"Stupid? You call it stupid? What the heck has gotten into you again?!"

"I already told you, I'm very busy."

"Fine! Sorry for disturbing you!" I shouted as I slammed the door. Damn that idiot. He's always like this to me. Maybe it's really the right to choice to just give up on him. After all, it seems to be really impossible. Maybe he still really loves Sensei after all. Nothing really changed between us ever since he confessed to me, thus it became worse. I'm tired of it. This time, I really give up.

Weeks went on. I started to chat with some of the girls in our class and I attended his classes normally. I would just immediately leave the classroom right after the class ended. I stopped texting and calling him. He didn't also contact me. One day, one of my close friends, Kotomi, suddenly proposed an idea to me. Well, I've told her about Miyagi and me. She said that she wants to make Miyagi jealous by pretending that we're going out. Well, I don't think something will change but why not give it a try?

If I would look at her logically, she's a perfect match for me. It can really make one jealous of us. She's intelligent, pretty, talented, famous and also a daughter of a company CEO. We actually get along well since we have similar interests. I like her as best friend and we're really in good terms with each other. Maybe we can try her idea. A week after that, we proceeded with our plan. We were at the school canteen. I suddenly stood up and asked her if she could be my girlfriend. She acted along with me. Everyone else in the canteen was giggling over us; some cried and walked out. But even if this was a true relationship, there wasn't any official relationship between me and Miyagi so it's not like this will affect him anyway. We sat together in class and began to act lovey dovey in class. Miyagi didn't seem to even bother with us like he didn't care. Like? It's not like he didn't care, he doesn't really care.

A month passed since we proceeded with our plan. Well actually, it's not hard to fall in love with someone like her. We always have so much fun. But then, the one I truly love is him. That damn perverted old man.

One time, Miyagi was absent. He didn't show up in our class. It's a first time. I wonder what's wrong. Well, anyway it's not my business.

It was already dismissal time. Kotomi and I were walking towards the gate when I suddenly saw a familiar figure from afar. Miyagi was standing nearby the school gate, staring at us. He has a serious expression on his face. He suddenly kind of blocked us.

"Shinobu, come with me. We have to talk."

"Why the hell do I have to listen to what you are saying?"

"Hey, Shinobu. Go with him."

"You have to listen to me because I am your professor."

"Okay. Sorry Kotomi, can you go home by yourself for today?"

"Okay, I understand. Be careful," she bid farewell as she kissed me in my right cheek.

I rode in Miyagi's car. What's wrong with him? He's not saying anything while we were on the car. When we got in his apartment, he slammed the door and suddenly began kissing me all over the place. I tried to push him away but he's too strong, far beyond my strength.

"Get away from me, I am already going out with someone!"

He didn't listen to me and continued to kiss me fiercely. With all of my might, I pushed him away. He fell on the floor. We both breathed for air.

"Break up with her," he stated.

"Why should I listen to you? It's not your business whether whom will I go out with."

"It's my business because we haven't broken up yet!"

"What are you talking about?! We don't even have to break up because in the first place we didn't even have an official relationship!"

"I thought you already know it since its common sense!"

"You didn't say anything to me and you acted very cold towards me so I thought you were just playing with me!"

"I didn't say that I was playing with you. I am serious about you! Man I don't like blurting out words like this. I am an adult. I have to handle my problems with composure."

"If you are serious, why did you suddenly act so cold towards me and didn't even bother to notice me?!"

"It's because I was feeling jealous of all the girls that were swarming around you, especially Kotomi!"

"You were...jealous?"

"Hell yeah! This is the worst!"

"Is that why you avoided me all this time?"

"The hell like I know."

"I never expected you could be jealous."

"What do you think of me?! Of course I can be. I'm also a human!"

"Oh I see."

"What are you so surprised about?!"

"Well anyway...I was thinking of my dreams and I had decided to transfer to Tokyo University."

"I see."

The place suddenly got quiet all of a sudden and Miyagi shouted in surprise.

"What?! You're finally going to Tokyo University?"

"What are you so surprised about? After all, I am very capable of going there anyway."

"Yeah, but I never expected you to transfer there. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I went to the hospital one day with my dad. I suddenly began having dreams of becoming a doctor. I don't know why but seeing the scene wherein people feel so rest assured with the doctor makes me feel warm inside. It's like I want to help people."

"You finally got a proper dream of your own. Anyway, what are you going to do with Kotomi?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we're not really going out."

"Ah...Eh?! What are you talking about?"

"Well, actually I told her everything about us. Kotomi is my best friend that's why there wouldn't be any problem even if I told her. And so, when she noticed that things weren't going nice between us, she said she wants to make you be jealous of her."

"What the hell, I've been so worked up over nothing?!"

"Well, you didn't ask me anything about it. It's your fault, not mine."

Our argument went on. We're back to our usual selves. Kotomi laughed a lot when I told her what happened afterwards. The night of the end of the first semester, Miyagi passionately made love to me.

**Okay, I think this version is fine now. Thanks for reading! ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! It's been a very long while again since I updated this story. Sorry for the late updates because I've been busy doing some stuff. Well, please enjoy this. I promise I'll finish this before June starts.**

5. A dead meat is always a dead meat

I'm finally a 3rd year economics student at Mitsuhashi university. Only a little more push and I'll be a graduate next year. Yosh! This is also a perfect Japanese breakfast meal. Usagi-san came out of his room at exactly 7 am and I sat on the dining table as I stashed away my apron. He suddenly kissed me as he went to his seat and began eating breakfast.

"What time is your class today?" Usagi-san asked.

"I don't have any classes today. This is perfect. I'll be able to do the laundry and the cleaning properly."

We continued eating when the front door suddenly slammed on the wall. A panicking Aikawa-san suddenly comes.

"Usami-sensei, where are the rest of the manuscripts?!"

"Oh. I almost forgot. I think I'm not yet done."

"Why do you always have to make things hard for me?! The deadline is 3 days from now!"

"Is that so? Oh."

"Oh your face! Finish eating and start working on the damn manuscript already! You still have to write 500 pages!"

"Don't worry."

As usual, Usagi-san always make things harder for Aikawa-san when it comes to his deadlines in work. I pity Aikawa-san. As soon as Usagi-san finished eating, they went to his room only to find that Usagi-san had already finished the manuscripts. He kept on leering at Aikawa-san.

"Mou! Why didn't you submit it earlier? You made me panic for nothing and do negotiations with the printer."

"I didn't noticed that I was already finished with it. Anyway, you can leave now. You're disturbing us."

Aikawa-san suddenly turned into fan girl mode and giggled over us as she left.

"Okay, enjoy your time. Bye Misaki!"

Aikawa-san left.

"What the wall was that for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean by disturbing us? We weren't doing anything!"

"Don't be shy Misaki. We're just lovey-dovey before Aikawa came."

"We're not."

"Do you have plans today?"

"Well, I don't have any plans. I'll just clean the house today."

"Good. Come with me later."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"I just need to drop by in Marukawa then let's go for a drive."

"Okay."

Usagi-san suddenly smiled and started to ruffle my hair.

"Good boy."

If the me in the past is in this situation, I would have flicked his hand away. But, things are different now. I like it when Usagi-san ruffles my hair and when I see him smile. I don't protest much on how Usagi-san behaves about our relationship compared to how I was before. I did the laundry and cleaned the house. Afterwards, I took a bath and dressed for going out. I wonder where we will go again. We went to Marukawa. Usagi-san went somewhere and I was standing in the lobby. Aikawa-san came from the front door.

"Oh Misaki, is Usami-sensei here?"

"Yes, he said he just need to grab something from here."

"I see. Umm, Misaki, I've been thinking about this. If ever, do you want to work part-time in the manga department here? Ijuuin-sensei is also working here."

"I would love to! But, I know I'm not that qualified for the positions."

"Uh-uh. You're actually qualified that's why I'm asking you. Well, these days I heard that the Emerald department is lacking staff these days. I can help you get there and be able to work part-time. What do you say about this?"

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I really want to especially because I love manga."

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you a call when it's been settled."

"Thank you very much Aikawa-san!"

Usagi-san came from the elevator together with Isaka-san. As usual, Isaka-san was kind of grinning at me again. He then leaves together with Aikawa-san. Usagi-san and I went to the parking area and rode the car. Today was such a fun day. We went to different places and ate good food in a restaurant. A week has passed. I was doing my homework when my phone suddenly rang. Aikawa-san is calling me. I answered it.

"Oh Misaki. You can start working part-time tomorrow at the Emerald department here in Marukawa. You can ask the front desk for their office. Just tell them you're the new part-time guy."

"Thank you very much Aikawa-san!"

Oh yes! Finally, I can get to see how are mangas made. I'm so excited. I was grinning so much while Usagi-san and I are eating dinner.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Usagi-san, starting tomorrow I can work part-time in the Emerald department in Marukawa tomorrow."

"Is that the manga one?"

"Yep. I'm so excited about it."

Finally, today is the day I get to start working part-time in Marukawa's Emerald department. Our classes finished early today. I straightly went to Marukawa afterwards.

"Hello. Can I ask where is the Emerald department?"

"It's on the 3rd floor and then turn right when you get out of the elevator. You can easily identify it."

"Okay, thanks!"

I rode the elevator afterwards and followed her instructions. Yes, it's true… I can easily distinguish the Emerald department. What's with this Shoujo-like atmosphere here?

I went to the front table. There was a man sitting there with a book on his face.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. I'm the new part time guy."

The guy suddenly removed the book from his face. Whoa, he has such big eyebags. He then wore his eyeglasses.

"Oh, you're the new part-time guy. I'm Masamune Takano, the chief editor. Go ask that puny guy on the third desk for your task."

"Who are you calling puny guy, Takano-san?" the other guy responded.

"Who else is in the third desk? You're such an idiot."

What's with this conversation? So fierce. Are they always like this here? I went to the guy Takano-san referred me to.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki," I politely introduced myself.

"I'm Ritsu Onodera. I'm sorry for what happened just now. Don't worry about it. He's just like that but don't be scared of him too much."

"Okay."

"So, I'm sorry, even though it's your first day, I need you to come with me to the airport. We will meet Mutou-sensei there."

"Okay."

"Let's go we need to hurry."

Onodera-san and I went to the airport and met up with Mutou-sensei. It's really here. I also read some of her works in the past. Most of them were shoujo manga. But why is it that her face is red? We went to a restaurant in the airport and started working there. I was assisting them on their work like when I need to buy something or throw the garbage or cut out some dialogues. So this is how manga are made. I'm so happy I was able to see it behind the scenes. After several hours, we were able to finish the work. As soon as we stood up, Mutou-sensei suddenly collapsed. Onodera-san suddenly panicked.

"Don't worry Onodera-san. I'll take care of Mutou-sensei. Please hurry back to the office."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Take care!"

Onodera-san ran out of the airport and immediately rode a taxi. I carried Mutou-sensei into a taxi and we went to the nearest hospital. It seems that she collapsed due to cold, being sleep deprived and extreme fatigue. I didn't know mangaka experience being in this kind situation in making manga. Their work is surely difficult. Now I understand why Usagi-san is always in that hellish situation but it's also his fault because he always breaks the deadline even though he can finish it early. I was watching over Mutou-sensei as she was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. After an hour, Onodera-san came, panting.

"Have you submitted the manuscript Onodera-san?"

"Yes. Has she woken up?"

"Not yet."

"I see. You can go now. Thanks for looking over her."

"Sure. Good work today."

"Good work today, well yeah. Take care."

I left the hospital room. It's already 7 pm. I didn't notice the time because we were very busy. When I came home, I took off my shoes and went inside. Usagi-san was watching the television.

"Have you eaten dinner Usagi-san?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"Thanks."

I went to my room and changed clothes then went back to the kitchen and cooked curry. We then ate.

"So how was your first day in your part-time in Marukawa?"

"It's so much fun! I was assigned today to help Onodera-san."

"Onodera Ritsu?"

"Yeah. How do you know his name?"

"He was my editor in my previous book that was published by Onodera Publishing."

"Which book?"

"The box that houses the moon."

"Oh I see…Wait did you just say Onodera Publishing? Onodera-san has the same name huh?"

"Of course, he's the only son of the president of Onodera Publishing?"

"E…EH? Why is he working at Marukawa then?

"I hear that there are circumstances that people often say that he is only successful only because of his father's influence. It's not true because I myself can say that he's really talented but there are really such kind of people who love to say anything they want at their convenience."

"It must be hard."

"Usagi-san, next week I'll be going to Osaka with my high school friend for a fan sign event."

"Okay."

A week passed. My high school friend, Hirokobu Minato, and I met up at the train station. I brought the latest book of The Kan that was published.

"Misaki! It's been a while!" Minato shouted.

"I'm so excited to see Ijuuin-sensei!"

"Me too!"

We rode the train together and got off in Osaka station. We went to convention hall and we saw Ijuuin-sensei. Oh my, my heart is thumping so hard. I can't believe I saw him in flesh once again. I'm so happy! We went in line. It was such a long line. Finally, we're in front of him. We handed him the book and he signed it. He looked at us and noticed me.

"You're the one I met when I was in Marukawa that time."

"Yes sensei! I can't believe you still remembered me!"

"Of course I will. Is it okay for you to wait for me until the signing session is finished? I have something I want to say to you."

"Of course it's very fine! Thank you very much!"

We left the line and strolled around the area until the session is finished. We went back and asked some staff where sensei could have gone when he suddenly appeared behind us.

"Let's go to a café. I have a lot of things I want to talk to you."

I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy!

今日のように、私はこの言語を使用して脚注を書くことにしました。同様にここで純情ロマンチカと私の話を支える人々のために本当にありがとうございました。私はまだ彼らはこのためにアニメーションを作成することを言ったときに私が感じたこと覚えています。ここにあなたのための私の小さなデッサンです。再びありがとうございます。ああ、いや、私の洗濯物は再び積み上げてきた。

私が行うすべての作業を持っていないとき、私はこれらの過去数週間うたの プリンスさまっを見ませんでした。それはとても良いことだ。私は好き一十木音也。

Link of my drawing:

postimg(.org)/image/cmaz3nmcr/


End file.
